Redheads and Elves
by mimi the monkey
Summary: Most people think that when a villian disappears its an evil plot or they've been wacked but, what if they just want a normal life,what happens when they want change? warning! speratic updating!
1. Chapter 1

**Right I don't own Teen Titans…. If I did I'd be rich**

**Bold = place and time switches**

_Italics = thoughts _

Normal = the rest

This story is in 1st person most of the time, if does get screwy well….. I don't really care about that or grammar.

**Prolougy-thingy **

After I left Hive with kyd wykkyd and seemore I made my self disappear.

I stopped dying my hair, took out my contacts and wore clothes I actually liked. The metal bands that used to hold my hair now sometimes grace my wrists, and my hair reached the small of my back.

But enough about a few years ago…ok I need to say a little more then no more past tense…

With the inheritence my parents left me I opened a store that sells supplies for spells that work and books about mystical history and the spells that actually work.

I haven't committed a crime in the 6 years I've been away from Hive and I have no desire to go back. Ever.

The Titans looked for me after we dropped off the map, thinking that we were thinking up a new plot without Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy numerous but after about ten months they gave up. Raven found my shop six months after I opened it, sensing my emotions she knew it was me and that I was done being super-anything. We actually became friends and I was one of the few people that made her smile. She also accepted that Kyd and Seemore were done too.

Kyd wykkyd and seemore,are now know as Will and Simon and come visit me every few weeks nowadays. Now to the present day.

* * *

Dingaling went the bell at the door.

An older man comes in and walks to the counter in front of me.

"Did it work Nate ?" I ask

"yes the ritual went well and Luna showed signs of improving." Nate says in a relieved tone.

"well three more time and she'll be right as rain" I say cheerful now that I know his baby girl will be okay.

"Thanks Jennifer I'm really glad you found that one." he says as I pull out the ingredients out of the jars behind me.

"No Problem Nate" I say as I hand him the bag." have a nice evening"

He waves as he exits. I take my apron off and place it under the counter. I walk to the door and flip sign,pull down curtians with anti-theft charms on them down and walk out.

As I lock the door I here Simon and Will call my name.

"Jenny!" cries Simon. Waving his one hand franticly as his other was being held by a Wilson who was smiling softly.

"Hi guys" I reply

"Ready to find us some man candy?" Simon sighs. Wilson Growled at that."Oh I know I'm yours dummy" he giggles.

" Simon you're like a 14 year girl." Will sighs

I huff as they start to play fight.

**A Few Minutes later at Club Caravale….**

"HEEEEYYYY BAABEEEEEEE!" some drunk yells in my face as he tries to put his arm aroun me

"get out of my face asshole" I say.

"AWWWWW….. YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!"

_Does this guy __**have **__volume control?_

"Leave me alone I don't hang out with drunks."

"COME OOOOOOOOOON YOU'RE DRESSED LIKE THAT AND YOU DON'T WANT ATTENTION, YAH RIGHT!"

"Listen you piece of----"

" I believe the lady said leave her alone"

Oh. Mygod. That is one sexy voice.

"WHATRE YOOOOOU HER BOYFRIND OR SOMETHIN'?" the drunk slurs/yells at us.

"Ok, Fuck this" I mutter. Suddenly I swing at Drunks face and break his nose( hey just cause I'm done evil doesn't mean I have to be out of shape ;p)

"OWWWW YOU WH-WHORE!"

I just smirk and move to a bar stool as a bouncer takes him out.

" That was pretty sweet" says sexy voice I take this time to look at him.

_He's pretty tall a head above my own height. Bright blue eyes that pratically cried mischief , and…..no….. bright red hair that looked like fire._

"Do you want to go on a date some time?"

Suddenly I felt sick, _that's what I always imagined he'd look without his mask. _"no I don't want go on a date sometime you didn't even save me."

I unintentionally snarl. "Plus I've had bad experiences with red heads"

He holds up his hands in surrender "hey I was there to help if you needed it, Which, you didn't."

I grab my coat and turn to find Will and Simon. I'm about to puke at this point.

"Hey wait a sec, just give me a chance!" he starts, then I use a little of my old powers to make his pants fall down.(though my powers have evolved when I loose control its my old powers are the ones that it reverts to)

"WHA-" is all he gets out before I telepathically find Simon and tell him I'm going home.

"I **will **find out who you are and get a date from you!" Red yells as I slip through the door.

_Not if I can help it buddy_

**I know what you're yelling at the screen right now "why haven't you updated a Spiral's Melody yet?!" well…..I have kinda hit a wall with it. Don't get me wrong though! I **_**am **_**working on it, but its going really slow for me soooif you have any ideas send them too me! :D right well that's all I have to say…….. LONG LIVE THE RUNNER OF HAM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Random. **


	2. Author's note : I'M SO SORRY!

**Author's note:**

**I'd like apologize for being so late with an update and before you jump to conclusions I'd like to say my reasons**

**1) my brother was constantly getting screamed at to get a life plan and a job. Its kinda hard to concentrate when people are screaming.**

**2) School. There is a lot of projects and stuff being handed out because of exams.**

**3) I have been in and out of the guidance office and I have to go talk to the cops later this week.**

**Those are my reasons if your still mad…….sorry is all I can say. I have my friend darian yelling at me to just update already so talk to ya later. Mimi off**


	3. Birds of a feather

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen titans or any other recognized things**

After I slipped out of the club I walked down the darkened street. As I unlock and open my door I'm greeted by the scent of Lavender in scents(sp?).

"Hello Raven….what made you decide to drop in?" I ask .

_WHY did I give her that key?…..she probably just 'ported in any way_

" I dropped in so I didn't have to go to the Big party going on to 'promote team unity' when its just an excuse to party"

" Is….ummm….is HE going to be there?"

She looks up from her book " Yes"

_Gotta love that monotone_.

Raven hasn't changed much in the last few years, her face is still blank a lot of the time and she can read for days. Her hair is longer and she wears civilian a lot now.

" How long is this 'team unity meeting' going on for?"

"Three days at the least" she replies.

_Great I have to avoid releasing magic, ugh_

" Right you know where everything is, I'm going to bed."

**Next Day………..**

" I have going to go shopping, can you open the shop for me Rae?"

" yes….. Can you get some good chocolate?"

_Ahhhh……miss Raven's only other weakness besides bird-brain_

" Was going to get some anyway Rae" I grin at her while she smiles softly

" Italian?" she asks. It's a tradition of ours to eat Italian when she comes over.

" Yep, spaghetti, meat balls and garlic bread."

" kay I've got to go know see you at the shop"

As I walk to the grocery store, I here a loud boom and a lot of yelling coming towards me

_What kind of moron decides to attack when all the titans are here._

There was a sound of cracking glass and I saw shards of it falling down towards a women and a child. They just stood there and looked at it as it fell.

"Shit! Get out of the way!" I screamed lunging at them. I managed to get them away unharmed except for a few scraps but as soon as I got up I was grabbed by some thing around my waist.

" If you Ass-wipes don't leave me alone I'll snap her in half!" Screamed a recognizable voice.

" Put her down Gizmo!" Yelled One of the titans.

I was now in front of the titans, the people I had been hiding from for a long time. " Put me down and you might have a chance to escape" I say quietly.

He shakes me roughly " Shut up you fucking hostage, your just a weak little girl"

Ok in my defense I hate being called weak, I've been through more shit then what most people have nightmares about, so excuse me if I freak out a little bit.

" I said you should let me go, don't blame me if your luck goes sour." My eyes glowed so I shut them, I took to deep breathes and made my powers tie his shoes together as well as giving him wedgie and pulling the back of his shirt over his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed while dropping me from his arms.

I was unprepared for the long drop since I didn't feel him activate his metal arms. I was suddenly snatched from the air and held bridal style by someone and brought over to the Titans, all in the space of 5 seconds.

_No,no,NO! he's going to recognize me!_

"Put me the FUCK down I am not a damsel in distress!" I yell twisting to get out of his grip.

" Geez, I just saved your life and your screaming at me, I feel so wanted" he joked letting me down.

" whatever" I huff, most of my emerald hair had come out of its already messy bun so I ripped out the hair elastic and shot it at him.

" Flash why are you flirting with a civilian when we have super babes back at the tower?" another red-head half jokes.

" Fuck you" I spat spotting my bag on top of a light post. _How the hell did that get up there?_

" feisty little girl aren't you? " red… I think his name is speedy? Flirts.

" okay, look here you fucking playboy. 1: I have things I have to do 2: my closest friend that I haven't been able to see because of her work just came in today and I'd like to spend time with her today and 3: I need my bag to do that so why don't you do something useful and get it down for me?" I rant out. I really wanted to spend time with Rae and I need my bag but I could have gotten it myself but have no patience when HE's around. Everything is instant.

" Okay, geez you PMSing or something?" he grumbles. The rest of Titans are just kindof staring because APPARENTLY no ones refused to flirt with "speedy". can ya hear the sarcasm.

Once I had my bag I continued to go about my day as if nothing happened.

_I wonder if they'll figure out who's magic caught gizmo_

I flinched at as his name went across my mind. My old team had been a pain in the ass but we were friends. I had heard that only gizmo remained in the old hide out, the only one who wasn't in jail or looking to reconcile with family.

My phone started to ring disrupting my thoughts of years past.

" they know what kind of magic was used," Rae said before I said hello.

"Fuck" I cursed under my breathe " how do they know?"

" the got a residual sample and sent it to me. Your just lucky it doesn't have the same signature it did when we were younger."

I groaned " you should know by now that I'm never lucky Rae"


	4. Travelling to Faerie

The next day I stumbledout of bed in search of coffee. Seeing note attached to the coffee tin it read

_I placed this on the coffee tin because you always go there first in the morning_

"smartass"

_Robin recalled me to the tower to find the source of the magic (you)_

_And to identify if it's friend or foe. sorry we didn't get to movie night maybe next time. I advise that you go on a vacation to the forest to get more herbs and avoid boy-blunder._

_Your friend, _

_Rae_

"fuck my life!" I groan as I go to pack.

_Okay got to close the shop, put up the wards make a sign….fuck this sucks._

**At the shop…..**

As I walk towards my shop I bump in to someone because I had my head down and was grumbling. Falling backwards I put my hands back and flipped instead of landing on my ass.

"watch were your going whore, you'll mess up my hair" the brunette says.

_IS THE UNIVERSE AGAINST ME?_

"so I'm wonderful hallucinations of rainbows everywhere?" I ask snidely **(A/N: this is an inside joke between my friends and me)**

"Huh?" he says stupidly.

"Idiot" I say pushing him to the side.

"Hey!" he yells, indignantly " don't blow me off you-" he was cut off by his phone.

"yeah? Works fine. Yeah I found her " he answers smiling at me.

_I really don't like that smile…._

I turn and keep going to the shop. When I get there it's already open and there's a peppy girl behind the counter.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in?" I so very politely ask.

" Aren't I the one you did the hiring of yesterday?"

I freeze recognizing the dangers for me right now, I thank Rae for lying about me having hired some one to help in the shop.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I had a stressful day yesterday. Must have slipped my mind."

" that is alright I am glad for this job" she replies.

" Right I came to tell you I'm going to my home…..town for a week or two so don't forget to lock up when you leave"

" oh really? I do not think I'm ready for such a responsibility" she stalls trying to get me to stay.

" from the knowledge you displayed yesterday I think your more then ready to close up for me." I say sneakily, that way anymore protesting would let me fire her or expose her as Starfire.

" o-of course I will but knowledge well, but if I may know where is your home town ?"

" a small town by Faerie Falls, its not that big so I wouldn't expect you to know it "

" well have a good trip" she says smiling sincerely now that she thinks she knows where I'm going.

_Fool._

I turn and leave, grumbling about red-head bimbos. All my problems involve goddamn red heads. When get back home I grab my herb pouches and back pack, it was a small back pack designed for kids but reinforced with spells and elfish cloths woven into it.

I decide just to take the train to faerie falls. Considering even if they follow me they'll get lost as soon as they enter the forest.

" ALL ABOARD! NEXT STOP FAERIE FALLS!" screams the PA system as my bus screeches in.

" Could it get any fucking louder? " I grumble.

" probably."

I whip around, standing there the red-head from the bar. Looking at him now, with no flashing lights and screaming drunks, I wonder how I didn't see how much he looked, EXACTLY like him. I slap myself mentally.

_where your snappy come backs now genius?_

"whatever " I snort.

He leans and whispers "told you I'd find you" into my ear. I suppress a shudder. " wanna sit together?"

_Told Rae I was never lucky._

**Okay I know this update is short and really over do *dodges rocks* but I have exams coming up and I've been studying and actually doing homework, so yeah that's about it. Updates will be sparse but I'll work on it when I can. *dodges flying chairs* eep! Check out Darian Uchiha I hear she has a new story going ;D**

**May the force be with you , Nina**


	5. Filler Chap SO SORRY!

YAY! Im not dead, anyway sorry for the really long delay a bunch of shit happened and you probably don't care so on with the show!

Disclaimer : if owned it do think it would have been cancelled?

**I got on the train (I know I said bus before but I meant train) with him trailing behind me whistling, after about two seconds I snap**

"**What the fuck are you? A damn puppy?" I hiss**

_**I told her I wasn't lucky, I told her and here the fucking proof following me around**_

"**no need to be bitchy ya know" he says smugly.**

**I was about to retort but held myself back, my face twisted into a grimace as I let out a sigh. Finding an empty compartment I sit down by the window and place my bags beside me.**

**He walks in after me and frowns when he sees where I put my bags but sits down a cross from me **

"**never got your name babe" he says**

"**Jennifer" I say shortly**

"**got a last name?" he asks raising an eyebrow**

" **I think its polite that after someone gives you there name you give yours" I remark**

"**right" he smirks "names Wally West"**

_**Who names their kid Wally nowadays?**_

**I look at him " full names Jennifer Crows " I turn back to the window.**

**I hear him grumble "well this is going to be a long train ride" as the train moves out of the city and into fields that will change to forests in a few hours.**

_**Might as well get some sleep, gunna be running from the fastest person on earth soon.**_

**I feel so bad for not writing for like ever! but I got stuck after I went camping with my 'rents (which sucked btw). And after all that all I give is a short filler chapter! :'( I suck but ill try harder I promise!**

**Mimi out!**


	6. woodland creature

**Okay i'd just like to say that all chapters coming up will be pretty short cause i'm really busy nowadays and i'd like to try to update on semi-regular basis. Longer authors note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: if i owned it i would have to be in highschool**

As the train stops I grab my bag and walk out not bothering to wake up my unwanted cabin-mate. As i walked off the bus I headed into town making sure to be seen around, then i started walking to the woods heading deep within the dark and ancient forest.

"Long time no see Jenny" a soft lilting voice called from my right.

"haven't been running in awhile" I smirk turning to see my mentor, Willow, standing with her long, pale green hair flowing free, and a tan dress on.

She opens her arms "can I have a hug from my favourite changeling?"

I walk into her warm embrace "how have you been my sister? it has been to long since you visited me"

"Sorry but I've been busy with my shop" I say stepping out of her embrace.

Her head turns sharply "your friend has just entered the forest"

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"He isn't my friend he and HIS friends are trying to get me to back in the super hero game which i really don't want to do" I explain.

"Well let's just get you set up in your old room and catch up."

"Kay but I'd like to have a shower and eat beforehand "I say smiling warmly at the woman I consider my older sister.

As we start walking through the woods, a large wolf joins us walking beside Willow.

"Haven't seen you in a while either Musket" I say to the wolf. He looks at me and barks in return, his tongue rolling out the side of his mouth with a doggie grin on his face.

I look up and see the cottage that was my second home, it look the same as it did years ago. As we entered the half tree, half house building I took my stuff to my old room and unpacked, feeling calm and at peace i got my toiletries and went to the bathroom. After my shower I went to the kitchen to make myself some toast or cereal.

_Gunna take awhile to explain everything to Willow but she always gives good advice_

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I'm kinda lost" a voice shouted from outside.

I sigh and shake my head.

_So not my week_

**K so, if your reading this its my explaination for my lateness and lameness. I started highschool(which is pretty cool if a little ridiculous) got into a fight with a now ex-friend, had tons of projects to do, fried my old laptop got a new one, got writers block, fixed it, had to get new computer wiped and lost chapter, forgot about story, then i finally wrote this during another fun bout of insomnia.**

**So theres all my reasons for being late and lame as i said before chaps will be short and spermatic cause a) Christmas(even though i don't like it i've got to do what my mother says lest i be thrown down the stairs) b) i've got exams coming up (damn highschool) and c) i still have a little writers block so i'm riting what i can so i don't forget**

**Please forgive me for my lameness, review it guilts me into writing**


	7. oh come on, Really?

**Disclaimer: if i owned it i would live in a much better neighbourhood.**

My sister looks out the window and smirks at me. "Really isn't your week is it?"

"My thoughts exactly"

"HI!" some shouts to my right. I flinch away and end up running it the corner of the table.

"owch! What the hell, how the fuck did you get in?" i shout, my sister tutting me for swearing in the house.

" hello to you to Jennifer Crows" He smiles winningly at me, i sneer back. He turns to my sister and kisses her hand, and she giggles.

_What. The. Hell._

"Don't try and charm my sister you bastard" i glare at him, ignoring my sister who's reprimanding me for swearing again. He smirks. Smirks! Nerve of the jerk trying to charm me.

"Jealousy is an ugly emotion Crows" Why won't he stop smirking?

"W-what? I'm not jealous over you!"

_What the fuck is wrong with his brain? _

"I know who you are" he whispers in a sing-song voice in my ear. I stare at him gaping then, he starts laughing. "You should *gasp* see the look *gasp* on your face!"

I manage to spit out the sentence "And just who do you think I am?"

Settling down a bit he grins at me cheekily "you're the girl who turned me down at the club a few days ago"

I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding, he didn't ACTUALLY know who I used to be. It was a comforting thought.

My sister who i hadn't noticed left returned with a bag with some food and a map.

"What the Hell are those for?" I ask.

"Since he's already here, you might as well show him around"

_Oh for fuck's sake I can't be this unlucky can I?_

**As i said before chapters will be short, read and review please. **


End file.
